Familiar
by invader sugar
Summary: so...this is just a story about what if Grovyle recognized his partner in Crystal Lake I suck at summaries, stories better than summary, I promise! please R&R! :D


**So this is just a quick what-if for if Grovyle recognised his partner**

Rue (the hero) POV

We had finally reached Crystal Lake, but Grovyle had apparently beaten us to it

I wasn't that surprised though, since he uses quick attack for bursts of speed…wait, how did I know that?

I shook my head to try and regain focus, but it was kind of hard since my partner Koriti (who's a Chikorita) was chattering away right next to my ear.

Koriti has been my best friend, ever since I woke up on that beach with no memories, except for being a human. Then we joined up to form an exploration team since she was kinda pathetic at the time and really needed some support, we're team Cosmos!

You see, a Cosmos is a red flower, so we're team Cosmos for my redness and for Koriti's plant-ness, pretty smart huh? I'll bet you thought I was talking about the universe, didn't you?

Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh yeah! Crystal Lake! So Koriti looked really worried and was asking me if I was okay, I just nodded and she didn't seem convinced, but she knows I'm pretty stubborn, like that time I made her jump through that waterfall

I'm such a great friend!

Wow I really keep wandering off; I'll try to stay on point for now though.

Grovyle was about to take the time gear, but then Azelf's eyes flashed and suddenly the entire lake was covered in crystals, Koriti had to nudge me to get me to snap out of staring at the shiny crystals everywhere.

"I mean to have it and I _will_ get it! I need that time gear! Even if it means eliminating you Azelf!" yelled Grovyle, at roughly the same time Koriti ran towards him, with me walking towards him nonchalantly

"We won't let you take the time gear!" she yelled at him, looking pretty ticked off, which is not how you want her, trust me

The worlds just lucky she usually gets sad instead of getting angry

Then Koriti nudged me sorta, trying to get me to say something, my only response was something along the lines of "what she said" which made Grovyle facepalm…uh, face-claw, I mean

Green (Grovyle) POV

I glared at the two teenagers standing between me and Azelf; they were a Vulpix and a Chikorita, both of whom looked extremely determined to fight me

I wasn't worried about the Chikorita, as she looked very timid, not to mention she was also a grass type, but the Vulpix both intrigued and, no not concerned…she almost confused me.

With her cocky smile, relaxed attitude and strange humour, she was obviously an unknown force, and unknown forces are extremely dangerous.

I mentally kicked myself whilst I reminded myself that I was a much higher level than the both of them

"I have no quarrel with you" I said coolly, not looking for another fight so soon after Azelf

Naturally the Vulpix butted in "how about we make one then?" wait a second, naturally? I know nothing about this Vulpix!

The Chikorita looked a bit scared, but she joined in anyway "yeah!" she yelled

Vulpix raised a non-existent eyebrow "really? That's the best you can do?"

I couldn't help feeling a pang of sadness, thinking back to how I and my partner would argue about such trivial things, anyone who saw our arguments would assume that we hated each other, which always made us forget our feud and laugh so hard that the Sableye usually ended up finding us

I looked at the two "are you serious?!" I asked, not meaning to yell, but my emotions were really tangled up at the moment, what with my missing partner, the fail-safe Azelf had set up, not to mention the strange feeling I got whenever I looked at that Vulpix

I couldn't help sighing when the Chikorita nodded "fine," I said "if you won't stand aside, then you leave me no choice!"

I jumped straight into battle with a smirk, determined to win and get my hands, uh, claws on the time gear

Rue's POV

That Grovyle surprised me, he jumped into battle so fast I was nearly knocked out instantly, lucky I'm a lot faster than I look, or the battle would have been over straight away

Unfortunately Koriti wasn't as fast as me, and she took quite beating, so I used Ember on Grovyle, which barely hurt him!

Koriti's POV

I stared at Grovyle in shock, here he was, a grass type, and he wasn't even harmed by Rue's ember!

Then I remembered that we were in a fight and stood up, since Rue's ember had at least distracted Grovyle the thief

I used synthesis to get a bit of health back, which didn't work so well since we were underground with no sunlight, and headed back into the fight

Rue was using flamethrowers on Grovyle, most of which he dodged and then the flamethrowers would smash a crystal or two

Right when I headed back into the fight Grovyle dodged another flamethrower, which ended up hitting me, the world obviously wants me to stay out of this, so I stood on the sidelines and watched Rue and Grovyle fight

Grovyle's POV

That Chikorita was easier than expected, as the Vulpix's flamethrower hit her in the face, which really helped me out since it meant the Chikorita was out of the fight for now

The Vulpix looked shocked that she had just hit her ally, which gave me a chance to use bullet seed on a crystal above her and pin her down

Then the Chikorita sent razor leaves at me, which didn't hurt _that _much, but it was annoying, I turned around and the Chikorita was standing right between me and Azelf, looking very angry at me

**I'm gonna leave it there, let me know what you think!**

**Don't be afraid to be harsh, but no flames please!**


End file.
